My Prince
by yUkIn0
Summary: This story is a crossover between The Prince of Tennis and Gakuen Alice. This story focuses on a certain brunette girl, Sakura Mikan who came back to her old school. Pairings: SxRxMxN HxR... The pairings might change.
1. The new couple

Hellooooooo! Yukino here! This is going to be my first time writing a fanfic about Gakuen Alice, and Tennis no Oujisama! (Prince of Tennis)

Please be nice:)

_(Konnichowa- _thoughts)

* * *

"Jikangai!Jikangai! Jikangai!!!" a young brunette girl said out loud. She was running, and panting heavily. 

_"Watashi wa Sakura Mikan desu. Juuni- nasai! And I am going late for my first day of school! Seishun Gakuen! It's my first day in being a first year middle school, and I'm late! Taihen desu! Ojii-chan, am I going to be in trouble!?"_

(a/n: jikangai- I'm late. Juuni- nasai- 12 years old. Seishun Gakuen- Seishun Academy. Taihen- Problem. Ojii- chan- Grandpa)

"Aah! The Gakuen gate! Yosh! IKE!" she then dashed towards the gates, as fast as she could, "_Come on!" _she thought as she ran,

"Iyah!!!!"

* * *

**At class 1-B**

"I-... I can't believe I made it! Yatta!!!!!" she beamed, twirling. Opening her eyes, she glanced through the empty room, "... ara...? Where... is... the class?"

"You're in the way..." the young girl jerked, her heart started to beat fast, _"that voice... could it really be...?"_

Her cheeks were heating up, she then turned around, surpressing her exitement, opening her mouth, she opened her eyes, but dared not to look at his face.

"Natsume- kun...? Is it really you?!" her hands were now placed on her chest, she closed her eyes, hoping, and waiting for an answer, or do anything.

Silence occured, Mikan opened her eyes, her cheeks burning for being so close to _'Natsume', _she then stared hard on the ground, waiting for an answer.

_"Hyuuga Natsume... It's been two years... IE! That's not it! Doushiyou?! What should I tell Natsume-kun? I mean, I'm pretty sure that he'd tease me, like polka-dots, or baka-yojou... or maybe even worse! But this is Natsume! The guy who always helped me... the guy who's always been there for me... his ruby red eyes, raven hair... and when he smiled... AAAA! NO! ICK! BAKA! BAKA! This is Natsume your thinking of! From last year's tennis team...! At least that's what Hotaru said... Anyway, he's a peverted jerk! Why am I so stupid?!?!?!?! Ojii-san doushiyou?!" _she thought, mentally hitting herself. She then focused her full attention to the guy who was standing right in front of her.

But...

"No..." was the anticipated reply. "_Heh...?!"_

She then looked up, just to see, "Echizen... Ryoma-san...?"

"Yea... and you are...?" the blue headed, HANDSOME, C00L, _HO_- ehem- excuse me...

He was Echizen Ryoma. Known as the "Prince of Tennis", together with the other "Prince of Soccer," Hyuuga Natsume.

Both of them are quite alike.

Anyway, Ryoma was carrying his racket, school bag and gym bag. (a/n: the uniform are like in Seishun Gakuen)

"Ahehhehe!... Sakura Mikan desu! We were in the same elementary school two years ago! But we were on different class!" she said, scratching her head. "Gomen! I have mistaken you for somebody!" she added, bowing her head, surpressing the pink hues.

"Hn... I don't care... now, if you don't mind, you're in the way." he retorded, his gaze met her hazel eyes.

As for Mikan... well... "Wha- what...?"

"YOU are in the WAY."

Mikan then looked around her, and saw herself standing in the entrance, "Aa...!"

"SUMIMASEN!!!"

* * *

**Minutes later...**

_"sigh... this is so wrong! I wish Hotaru was here! Anybody!... I didn't want to be welcomed this way... by Echizen-san being so quiet... Haah..."_

She then gazed at the now leaving Ryoma with his racket and gym bag.

"A-anou... do you mind telling me where everybody is?" she asked him, Ryoma then stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the brunette. "If you must know... we are 30 minutes early."

_"Sa-Ti... sa-ti-..."_

"HEH?! You mean to say that I woke up early?!?"

"I didn't say-"

"IE! HO-TA-RUUUUUU!!!!" she was now breathing fire.

"You're weird..." he said, but he didn't show any emotions at all... for Mikan, she than calmed down, and acted innocently.

"Am I really?"

"Yea..."

She then approached him and stared at his racket. "What is it?"

"B-betsuni! I- I just remember the way you used to play back then! Especially when you had match against Takeshi-senpai! You were so cool and amazing! And the time when you and Natsume-kun tied! I was one of your biggest fan actually! Anou... eto... may be I said too much..." she said with glee.

"Yea... you lost me at the part "back then... Now I've got things to do so-"

"OH! Gomen!! Aa! Are you going at the tennis court?! Can I come with you?! It's really bo-"

"Yea- yea! Just shut up... you're so annoying!" he said, walking ahead.

"Mou!!! He's just like a replica of Natsume-kun! Oh well... at least I can hang- out with somebody for now!" she said to herself, and followed Ryoma to the court.

* * *

**Imai residence...**

"... she's gone... such an idiot... forgetting to adjust the time." a raven headed girl said.

"Hotaru! Hurry up and eat your breakfast!"

"Hai..."

* * *

**In the court...**

Ryoma was now dressed in his tennis uniform. Practicing his serve.

_"SUGOI!!!! Echizen-san kakoai!" _Mikan thought, she was standing up, watching him hit the ball. She was also holding his towel and drink.

After 5 minutes of serving, he then approached Mikan. "SUGOI! Echizen-san you're so cool! Even cooler up-close!" she said, handing him his drink and towel.

"Thanks..." he said in between his breaths. He then glanced at her, "Hai?"

"Betsuni..."

"Ooh... anou..."

"What?"

"I know this is going to be awkward Echizen-san-"

"Ryoma..."

"Ha- hai...?"

"Echizen-san is too formal and irritating... call me by my first name."

"Ha-hai!" she said in a very cute manner.

"Anyway... I was wondering if you could teach me how to play...?" she asked with a blush. Her head was down.

"..."

"Yappari... Gomen I even-"

"Ok..." he said, as he finished drinking.

"Hontoni desuka!?"

"One condition..."

"...ha-i?"

"Tell me your name again."

"HEH?!?!??!?!?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

Two young brunette girls, one with high pig-tails, and one had braided hair, strolled through the court.

"... deshou?" (Tomoka)

"Hai! Not only that but-" (Sakuno)

"AAH!" (Tomoka)

"Aita!!! What?!" Sakuno stuttered, looking around for danger.

"Ryoma-sama!... Doushite?!!!?!!!?" she cried, Sakuno then heaved a sigh.

"Mou Tomo- chan, don't scare me like that!" she scolded.

"How can I not panic!? LOOK!" she then grabbed Sakuno's face and made her look down.

"...Ehh..." her eyes widened, never has she seen such a scene... it broke her fragile heart.

_"Ryoma-kun..."_

"The heck with her! Flirting with **my **Ryoma-sama!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" a very, very, very, very annoying voice said from behind. Tomoka turned around to meet this person, and when she saw her, all she could do was stare at her sea-weed like hair...

"What d'ya want?!" Tomoko asked, while Sakuno still stared at the 'couple'.

_"That girl, she looks like... no it can't be..." _Sumire thought as she gazed upon Ryoma and his 'girlfriend'.

"Tonikaku, I demand an answer to why you called Ryoma- sama yours?!" Sumire asked, pointing a finger at her, so did her purple headed friend. "Sa!"

"WHY?! Is he yours?! I think not! Besides you're already a Natsume fan-girl aren't you?! Sooooo unloyal!" she rolled her eyes.

"Huh! What about you?!" Sumire retorted, "Yea! What about you huh?!" her friend repeated.

"What about me?"

"What's with the Natsume-fan-girl badge on your bag?!"

"Aa..."

* * *

**Behind the bush...**

"Oho... Ryoma has a very cute girl friend now does he?! WHY CAN'T I GET ONE?!" asked Horio in a very loud whisper. Being a know it all, he doesn't even know the answer to that,

"Shh!! We're hiding remember?!" Kato and Mizuno whispered. "Hmp! Whatever!" was his remark.

"Narukotou... So it's not that other brunette girl that he likes... poor girl! That's youth for you!" a manly voice said, eyeing on the said couple.

"M-Momo-chan?! What are you doing here?!" asked the three middle schoolers, "Hehemm...! I always go here before school starts! But anyway... I wonder how he got such a cute girlfriend...? I mean he's... he's RYOMA! That is weird... Hmmm..."

"Senpai is talking to himself... again..." the three said, and nodded at the same time.

* * *

Well... This is it for now!!!! Gotta read the next chappie! 

Don't forget the reviews! Thank you!

Oh and the story is still the same, except that they don't have alices. The Gakuen Alice characters are now 2 years older, except for Tsubasa and Misaki who are 14-15 years of age.

And for the prince of tennis, I changed it a bit, characters are still the same, even for the age, the only difference is that they have are school mates/ classmates of the Gakuen Alice and the Tennis thing happened two years ago, and Ryoma didn't go to America... I edited this chapter, some of you might not notice the difference though.


	2. Prince of Tennis, meet Prince of Soccer

Ok!!!! Ryoma now met Mikan! Sumire is being ditzy, not to even recognize her rival for Natsume's love, plus... she met another rival for the Ruka-Natsume-Ryoma fan-girl president. And for Hotaru... still the same. Sakuno crying, but one thing is still missing...

WHERE'S NATSUME?!

On with the story...

* * *

**In the court...**

Mikan was holding the racket, and behind her was Ryoma, teaching her types of grips and how to swing the racket. His hands were on top of hers, their faces were 2 inches apart from one another. Yet they didn't care.

But one thing was for sure, if somebody looked at them in another angle, it would be as though Ryoma was embracing her, and kissing her cheek.

"Aah! So that's how it is! Eto! Eto! Eto!" she kept on swinging the racket. Ryoma then let go of her, he was now smiling underneath his cap, and Sakura Mikan continued to swing.

"YOSH! Now... how 'bout we play a match?" she asked with a very cheery smile. "Fine, but..."

"But what?"

"We only have one racket. Plus, school is about to start." Ryoma said as he took off his cap.

"O... Gomen! Here" she then handed the racket to him, "Arigato Ryo-chan!" she said smiling wide.

"Ryo-chan...?" he repeated giving her his puzzled look, as he took his racket, he then carried his stuff.

"Hai! Why you don't like it?" Mikan asked innocently. "It's ok... I guess..."

"Good! From now on we're friends now ne?!" she asked, grabbing his hands and waving them up and down.

"Tomodachi...?"

"Hai! Ryo-chan!"

"You're weird..."

"You told me that earlier... that's probably the 8th time now! But it's ok! At least I made another friend!" her voice annoyed him so much but he had no other choice. Or maybe he could feel something more than annoyance...?

"Mada mada ne..." he said, shaking off his hands from hers,

"Aa...? Doushite?"

"I have to get changed first... you could wait if you want, I don't care." he said and walked off towards the men's room with his bag and racket.

"I'll wait! A good friend never abandons a friend! At least, that is what Ojii-chan told me!" she murmured, and sat down at the bench outside.

_"Dentaku jii-chan, today, I had a new friend! His name is Echizen Ryoma. He is sort of like Natsume, but at least he's not a pervert! I do hope that we will be very good friends! Ne? Ojii-chan?" _she thought as she looked up to see the puffy white clouds.

* * *

**Behind the bush...**

"And that's it!?! Ochibi will just leave his girlfriend there? What? No kiss?! Chuu!"

"Horio, I'm scared..."

"I know... Momo-chan-senpai is freaking me out too you know!"

"Doushiyou...?!"

"AAH! He came out from the men's room!" Momoshiro watched intensely

"OOH!"

* * *

**In the Court...**

"Aa! Ryo-chan!"

"You still here...? Mikan... is it?"

"Hai! So shall we start walking?"

"Hn. Whatever... I gotta drink first. You coming?"

"O-ok!" she then skipped beside him, "You're really weird..."

"9th time!"

"Whatever... so..."

"Hai...?!"

"Tell me 'bout this Natsume guy..."

"You had a match with Natsume and yet you don't know him...?"

"Yea..."

"Ooook... Well, Natsume..."

_"Natsume... I think he's kinda cute..."_

"I think he's ugly..."

_"He gives me useful advice from time to time..."_

"He's a big jerk and a pervert!"

_"And he's always been there for me... I think...?"_

"He calls me nasty names! And he's so cocky! So STOIC! And I've tried so hard to make him laugh, or just smile... but noooo...! He's just so stuborn! But he always gives me good advice... and he loves kids and-"

"Don't go girly on me."

"Ahh... Waruina!... Tonikaku, Natsume-kun is really nice! I like hi-"

_"Ooooh! Baka!!!!!!!!!!! IE! Aa! I almost! Ahhh! BOKE!"_

"You like what?" Ryoma asked curiously, his golden eyes met her hazel eyes.

"Aa! Anou..."

_"Think Mikan! THINK!"_

"I like him playing soccer! Ahahahaha! That's it!" she let out a nervous laugh, and fortunately for her, Ryoma was just... well... Ryoma...

"Hmmm... sounds like he's quite an interesting guy..."

"Deshou...!?"

"Mada... mada..."

* * *

**A few minutes later...****

* * *

**

"Here..." Ryoma then offered a soda to Mikan, having not used to this, she pictured him as Hotaru, and well...

"Aah!" (Ryoma)

"HOTARUUUU!"

She hugged him! It was quite shocking, he almost lost his balance, but lucky for him, he's athlethic; good thing he didn't open his drink yet, or that could've been messy...

* * *

"Ieee! Gomenasai Ryo-chan!" she bowed her head several times, and was also crying. "GOMENASAI!" 

"Shut up... and just drink the darn thing..." he growled, and then drank his 'ponta'.

"D-d-demo-"

"Look... if you're really my friend, you'd what I just told you to do..." he comanded in a monotonous tone.

"Ha- HAI!" she then stood up, took the soda, and opened it.

"Aa! This is good!" she screeched, "Are you naive or just plain stupid?" Ryoma asked as he stood up and walked towards the school.

"Mmmm... Don't know... but anyway... I'm really sorry, it's just that being treated with kindness happens rarely to me... So umm..."

"Weird... I thought girls that are out-going, noisy, and childish like you would have friends..." Ryoma replied, but his eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Tsubasa-senpai and Mizaki-senpai used to tell me that...! Except for the part of noisy and childish!" she scolded, "But I do have friends... but, it's been so long... I've been gone for two years, I wonder how my old friends will react." she added, taking another sip from the soda.

"Hn..."

"Anone Ryo-chan, I bet this is going to be a wonderful year for the both of us! And whenever you and Natsume have a match, I'll cheer you on!" she said with so much enthusiasm.

"Mmmm... whatever..."

"Oh and don't forget! Teach me how to play next time! Ok?"

"Yea... just... shut up..."

"Hai- hai!" and with that, they walked side by side, heading to the class.

* * *

**To Momoshiro's group...**

"OOOH! Ochibi has finally reached the age for the need for love!!!! Well done Ryoma! Got to tell to the others!!!! Ja ne!" Momoshiro said with tears in his eyes, and ran off to nowhere,

"Momo-chan..." the three young men sighed, and quickly altered their attention to their good ol' friend, Echizen Ryoma.

"Ryoma! You sure are luckyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**ANYWAY! Class 1-B**

"Mikan... where are you... idiot..." Hotaru murmured underneath her breath, "Her bag is here... Iinchou, do you know where Mikan is?" she asked to the blonde headed boy, "Sadly, no..."

"Imai, is it true that Sakura-san is really back?" a blonde headed boy with blue crystalline eyes asked the raven headed girl.

"Yes..." was her answer in a monotone,

"By the way Hotaru-chan, if you don't mind, where was Mikan-chan for the past two years?" Nonoko asked, beside her was a very concerned Anna. "Ya Imai, why didn;t she even tell us?" Yome Kokoro asked the mysterious girl.

"Sa..." (a/n: don't know...) was the awaited answer.

"Imai-san... we're all fri-"

"I can't believe it!!! How can Ryoma-sama have a girlfriend who's soooooo ugly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the loud voice interrupted the gangs' conversation, looking at the door, they saw 2 brunettes, a green headed girl, together with a purple headed girl. Three boys followed them inside.

Anyway, Tomoka, Sumire and her friend cried in sorrow, while Sakuno sat down and stared at the swaying tree.

_"Ryoma-kun... you finally found her... I should be happy ne? But..."_

"Ryuzaki..."

_"Why do I feel this way?"_

"Ryuzaki."

_"Should I have confessed this feeling that I've been feeling towards you?"_

"Ryu-za-ki...!"

_"Wakerenai..."_

"RYUZAKI!" cried Sumire, veins popping.

"Ha-HAI!"

"Ryuzak! We need to work together in capturing Ruka-sama, Ryoma-sama, and especially Natsume-sama's heart! We have to work together! You got it?!"

"Wait a minute! Nobody orders my best friend like that!" Tomoka argued, but Sakuno ignored their silly feud.

"Fine! Then you tell her!... Hmph!" and with that, she walked away, followed by her friend.

"Argh! That girl is so...! UMmmM! Anyway, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka yelled, stomping both of her hands on Sakuno's table,

"Hai!"

"We have got to do anything to get Ryoma-sama's heart! Or... maybe even Ruka-sama and Natsume-sama... either way! WE-"

"KONNICHIWA! MINNA!" a very familiar, cheery voice surprised all of the students,

"That voice..." Sumire whimpered, "... oh God no...!"

The brunette girl entered the room with her smile still plastered on her face, "Long time no see minna!" she said, waving her hand.

"MIKAN!"

**"Mikan where have you been?!"**

**"Welcome back!"**

**"Why did you leave?!"**

**"Why didn't you say goodbye?"**

"One question at a time please!" Mikan pleaded, she was now covered by the crowd. "Hotaru tasukette!!!!!!!!" she cried for Hotaru's help and unfortunately,

"Imai, I think Sakura-san called you.." Ruka told his black-mailing friend, "Oh... so...?"

"Shouldn't you help her?"

"Sa..."

"Aa..."

"What about you? Aren't you going to welcome Mikan back?" Hotaru asked as she flipped the page of the book.

"Maybe later... besides, I have given up on her since five months ago. Both you and I know that." his voice lowered, gently petting his rabbit. This made Hotaru look at him, "Ruka-kun... stop being mellow dramatic." and with that, she resumed on reading her book.

"I-MA-I..."

"Go fetch me water... I'm thirsty."

"I'm not you slave!"

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to show everybody your picture when you wore a dress at drama class. I guess tha-"

"I give up!" Ruka then walked out of the room and went to the cafeteria. "Good boy..."

* * *

**"MIKAN"**

**"Mikan-chan..."**

**"Sakura-san!"**

_"Ahhh! Can't take it anymore!"_

Mikan was now backing away from the crowd and was heading to the door when...

-BumP-

Mikan fell onto the hard floor, landing on her rear.

"Itte-te! Sumimasen!"

"Hn. Watch where you're going... polka-dots..." a husky voice said,

_"That voice... I know that voice! -polka-dots- Is it really...?"_

Standing up, she dusted her uniform, opened her eyes to see **_him_**...

"Natsume..."

"Well... are you going to stand there all day and stare at me?" he said sarcastically, and with his ever so famous smirk.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan then positioned her arms to embrace Natsume, blushing, she took a step forward and-

"IYAH! GIRLS!!!! ON YOUR POSITION! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO STOP HER!" Sumire and Tomoka screeched at the same time.

Just when the Ryo-Natsu-Ruu fan-girls were to attack little Mikan, a very unusual thing happened,

"Mmm... you're in my way buddy..." a voice said from behind Natsume,

Natsume then turned around to see his match,

"Aa! Ryo-chan!" Mikan gasped, so did everybody, but there was something else...

"...Ryo...chan...?" Natsume repeated, anger in his voice was very noticable, but poor naive Mikan was just too dull to get it.

"RYO-CHAN!" the whole class repeated, except for Hotaru, the three boys, and Sakuno, who was watching a most heart wrecking scene for her.

"Hai...! Natsume-kun, you don't know Echizen Ryoma?" Mikan asked innocently,

"Hn... so you're the Natsume she's been mentioning for thousands of times now..." Ryoma retorted,

"That so... huh...?"

"Natsume-kun? Ryo-chan?"

"Hn. Get out of the way baka-yojou!" Natsume then pushed Mikan hard, "Ahh! Natsume!"

"That's a way to treat a girl..." Ryoma murmured underneath his breath, trying to help Mikan up.

"Don't get in the way... **buddy**...!" and with that, Natsume sat down and started reading his manga.

_"Ryo-chan huh...? Feh... So you got a boyfriend now huh...?! After 2 years of waiting... YOU'RE JUST SO...!"_

"Natsume-kun..."

_"Natsume... doushite?!"_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

THIS IS BAD!!!! Does Natsume really hate Mikan? Does Ryoma even care? Is Mikan that naive? And will Sakuno take action? Don't forget about the fan-girls...

Gotta read the next one! JA NE!!!!!

Please leave a review!


	3. Partner

THIS IS BAD!!!! Everyone thinks that Ryoma and Mikan are a couple, Natsume is pretty jealous, Sumire and Tomoka are now working together? Oh Ruka being a slave, that's not a surprise. And what about Sakuno?

Let's find out...!

* * *

"Arigato... Ryo-chan." Mikan breathed out, her bangs covered her hazel eyes, filled with tears. Ryoma then looked at her, sighing, he took a step forward, his hand was still holding hers. He then bent down and whispered, 

"Hey pig-tails, don't just let him bully you around... quit being such a crybaby and stand up for yourself." then, he let go of her and walked to his seat.

Mikan nodded and wiped her tears away, but one thing bothered her again,

_**one...**_

_"What did he just call me...?"_

**_two..._**

_"What was it...?"_

**_three..._**

"Waaait... pig-tails?! **CRYBABY**?!?!?!?!" Mikan glowered at the handsome young man,

"Yea... you are one. And I forgot your name... sorry..." Ryoma answered in a very apathetic manner, yawning.

"WHY YOU...! Hmph!..." raising a brow, she then walked off to the classroom side.

_"That guy!! Umg! He's as cocky as Natsume...! Ahh... Natsume..."_

She then secretly looked at the raven headed man, who was quietly reading his manga.

_

* * *

_

"**_I don't believe it! Sakura always gets the man?!"_**

**_"I know!"_**

**_"Sakura-san!!!"_**

Murmurs and whispers were heard, but Sakura Mikan was still dumbfounded, her head was still down, and tears were strolling down. Reminiscing what had just happened.

_"Natsume-kun... I finally met you again but..."_

She looked at Natsume again, and then to the floor,

_"...why does it have to be this way?"_

"Mikan-chan! Daijobu?!" the pink headed girl said in panic. It took a while for Mikan to recognize her good ol' friend,

"Anna-chan... of course I am! Aha-ha-ha!" Mikan bragged, returning to her usual cheery, childish mood.

_"I guess we're back to square one... Natsume..."_

"Looks like Natsume-san's back to that state again." Kokoryomi said with a very worried face,

"... what do you mean?" Mikan said in a hoarse tone, her eyes laid on Natsume's bored look.

"Well... since you left, Natsume-san has been so quiet. He doesn't even talk that much to Ruka-san and Youichi anymore. Kinda weird ne?" he sighed, his mouth was still wide open.

"Uso...?!" Mikan hesitated, "That can't be true...! I mean... Natsume changed since... that's so..."

"Hard to believe...?" a raven headed girl whimpered, standing by her side was a very sturdy young man, together with his rabbit.

"Hotaru..." Mikan sighed. It took a while until...

"HO-TA-RUUUUUUUU!" she then altered to her angry mode, and her veins were showing,

"Aah! Mikan-chan ochitsuku!" Iinchou tried to calm a very mad and confused Mikan, and so... (a/n: ochitsuku- calm down)

Anna was now holding Mikan's right leg, Nonoko on the left, Iinchou on Mikan's right arm, and Kokoro held Mikan's left arm. All of them were stopping her,

"HO-TA-RU! Why did you adjust my clock?!?" She angrily asked, demanding an answer right that minute and all she got was...

"Baka... you're the one who forgot to adjust it. You knew it was newly bought and was advance for an hour and a half. Hontoni baka..." and with that, Hotaru finished her water.

"Ruka-kun, I'm thirsty... go get me one again... chi-chi..." Hotaru ordered poor Ruka, and gave him her glass, "Hotaru-chan..." Iinchou sighed, his grip loosened, and so did everybody else's.

"I-ma-i...!" Ruka furrowed his brows, and glared hard at the monotonous speaking girl. "Hotaru... you're so evil..." Mikan sighed in grief for Ruka.

"Ehhh...?! Ruka?! Ruka-pyon?!"

"Ha-Hai...!" the young man's gaze then landed on Mikan's hazel twinkling orbs, "Ruka-pyon! It's been so long!" she squealed, "Ne- ne, have you been taking care o f my Hotaru...?" she nugded him over and over, while Ruka blushed crimson red.

"Ooh! Ruka-pyon's blushi- sya-ouch!!!!!"

"**Anata deshou baka...?"** Hotaru murmured as she hit Mikan in the head with a gigantic fan, over and over she did. "Baka, baka, baka..." she murmured, her face showed a hint of pink.

"Ho-hotaru-chan... mou yamete...?" Iinchou sweated, neither he nor can anyone can stop a very moody Hotaru, none but only one.

"Huweh...! Hotaru mou yame!" Mikan pleaded, crying like a little girl that she really is. And only with that, she stopped, "I told you. You look 30 percent ugly when you don't smile. Ruka-kun, get me water, if you don't want your picture out in public." And then, she walked to her seat and continued reading her Chemistry book.

"Hotaru... s-soyou! I musn't cry! I promised." Mikan whispered to herself and quickly stood up, finally running towards her 'best friend'.

"Hotaru-chan and Mikan-chan sure have a very complicated relationship..." Iinchou sighed, and the three, Nonoko, Anna and Ruka nodded.

"Okashi..."

* * *

**Other side of the classroom...**

"Na- na Horio... isn't that the girl with Ryoma earlier in the court...?" Kato asked his mono-browed friend. The three young men then looked closely at the cute brunette girl, Sakura Mikan, talking to her friend, Imai Hotaru.

"Oooh! My God! You're right... which means..." Horio furrowed his 'brow', closed his eyes... and...

"Hey you pig-tails!" he shouted, addressing short-tempered Mikan, it's either he wants to die or he's just plain stupid.

Catching Mikan's attention, and everybody else's, she turned around with eyes showing, "YOU-ARE-DEAD-!"

"Yeah you! Aren't you Ryoma-kun's girlfriend?!"

Everybody in the room then turned pale, including Mikan. Tomoka and Sumire fainted, Hotaru still the same... Sakuno also turned pale in hearing the word 'girlfriend', Ryoma doesn't even care nor did he pay attention to what was happening. And as for Natsume...

-Thug...!-

Natsume stood up, carrying only his manga and headed outside.

"Aa. Oi Natsume, doko-"

"Jamasuina... Ruka." he said harshly and walked out. (a/n: Jamasuina- Leave me alone/ Don't bother me)

"Natsume..."

* * *

"G-G-G-G-GIRLFRIEND...?!" Mikan shouted to the heavens, 

_"K-K-Koibito...!? Where did they get that idea?! I just met the guy earlier...! Ieee!!!! Dentaku jii-chan... again with the rumors!" _Mikan thought in humiliation, her face showed pink hues. Shaking her head, she pointed a finger at Horio.

"Listen here uni-brow!" she said,

"U-U-UNI-BROW...!?"

"Mikan... it's mono-brow..." Hotaru corrected Mikan's wrong grammar, "Ooh... yeah, ahahaha! I knew that!"

"Tonikaku! Ryo-chan and I.. we're just friends! Isn't that right, Ryo-chan?" she asked with her innocent smile, yet, things just wouldn't go her way.

"IYAH! Don't sleep now! Aho!" she shook Ryoma over and over, "You were awake a few minutes ago! Me o mite!"

(a/n: Me o mite- open your eyes)

"Mou!"

And in the midst of Ryoma waking up, while the mono- browed boy tries to catch Mikan's attention, and Sakuno, together with the Ryo-Natsu-Ruu fan-girls tries to wake up their self- acclaimed president, the door opened to reveal a very foreign looking man.

"Yosh- yosh... class, you need to sit down and I'll assign your new-"

"Narumi-sensei..."

The devishlly handsome (a/n:he's not my type! Got it...?!) looking teacher then looked down, and there, he saw his 'daughter'.

"M-Mikan-chan!"

"Papa!"

A very dramatic scene occured between the two, the 'father and daughter'.

"Mikan-chan! It's been a long time! You've grown cuter than ever! And that new uniform suits you as well! Kawaii- kawaii!" Narumi praised his 'daughter' as he gently carried her to the air. (a/n: please refer to episode 2 when Narumi-sensei carried or lifted Mikan, and episode 8 for Papa thing. Thank you very much! -yukino desu!)

"Aha-ha! Motto! Motto!" she giggled more and more,

**_"She even gets sensei!"_**

**_"Zurui no!" _**(a/n:Zurui no- not fair)

**_"Sakura-san is so selfish!"_**

* * *

**Later that day...**

"Sa minna. Today, I'll be assigning new seats and partners for you. Sounds fun ne?" Narumi said winking,

"Narumi-sensei!" quarter of the girls in the room squealed and fancied. "Aa... Natsume's not here... again. I bet-"

"Sensei! Can I call Natsume-sama?" Tomoka and Sumire both said at the same time,

"No I want to call him!"

"No I want to!"

"Noo!"

"Girls-girls, calm down...!" Narumi was now sweating and tried breaking the two up. "Haah... so hard to be a teacher in this class." he whispered to no one.

"Anou, Narumi-sensei. I know where Natsume could be, can I go and find him?" Mikan said with her ever so sweet smile, but...

Narumi closed his eyes and waved his finger, "Dame, dame. _May_ you go and find him, then bring him here. Then yes, you may."

"HEH?!?!?!" majority of the girls in the class growled, "NARUMI-SENSEI?!!?"

At that, Mikan's eyes glittered, "Arigato Narumi-sensei!"

"Iterasai! Mikan-chan!" Narumi then gave Mikan the hall pass and waved bye.

"I won't be too long Narumi-sensei! Yakusoku!"

"Bye-bye!"

_"Mikan... she's too... too friendly." _The Prince of Tennis, Echizen Ryoma thought, his gaze followed the young brunette until she was gone from sight.

"Sa minna! Partner time!"

* * *

**To Mikan...**

"Aa... Natsume, anata o doko?" a panting Mikan asked herself,

_"Natsume... what happened?_

**_Flashback: (Mikan POV)_**

(a/n: I'm going to translate what happened at Gakuen Alice episode 26 part 2. For some of those who didn't understand. This is Mikan's flashback. My version! Tee hee hee! I'm not that good in Nihonggo/Japanese yet, so I'm still not sure! Gomen minna!)

_Natsume... remember our last day of school? It was weird, it was like an ordinary day... and I was busy crying because I thought Hotaru will leave me again, just like before..._

_I was in the feild of Sakura trees right? Aha..._

_"Hotaru..." I sighed as I looked up to see the beautiful sakura tree... I was sad back then, I was crying, and then you came along..._

_"Oi polka-dots..." you caught my attention, and I wasn't in the habit to even argue with you,_

_"What are you doing here?" you asked as I turned around to face you,_

_"So you like faking now do you...?" there you go again, provoking me as usual..._

_"Why would I be like that?" I asked, returning the question, "Besides... I still have other things to worry about.." and right there, you noticed my sadness,_

_"What's wrong?" Natsume... I knew you would always notice, and so I wiped the tear that escaped from my eye and turned to see you, but you looked away..._

_"I... don't like seeing an idiot cry..." Natsume..._

_"Anone, Natsume, what if Ruka-pyon goes far away from you, what will you do?" I asked, I always ask you,_

_"Betsuni..." that was your intelligent remark, oh Natsume..._

_"If Ruka-pyon did, you wouldn't do anything? Yappari, no one can stop him..." I said, I didn't know if my eyes showed the loneliness that I felt when Hotaru was leaving, but I was sure, I know it showed._

_"I don't know what you're talking about..." that kind of angered my a bit,_

_"Nani yo?! Weren't you even listening to anything that I said?"_

_And right then and there the wind blew, maybe I was imagining it when I saw the sakura leaves dancing, kawaii..._

_"I wonder why I feel this way..." I said,_

_"Maybe.. if Ruka did go..." you started,_

_"I wouldn't be able to do anything... but I do know, Ruka will return someday." Natsume, you always gave me wise advice, and I'm very glad you were my partner, I hope you will be again..._

_"Natsume..." I wanted to thank you, or say anything, but I guess I couldn't find the right words to say..._

_"You really are an idiot aren't you? Go to her... polka-dots." hearing that cheered me up, I don't know why, I should have been offended by that, I could have, but I wasn't..._

_And instead, I smiled, and then, for the first time... first time... _

_You smiled... Natsume, if I was a bit mature back then and was aware of this feeling, I shoud've confessed, but at least I got the one thing I wanted ever since I met you and Ruka-pyon..._

_SMILE..._

_So I ran, but before I forget..._

_"I told you not to call me that!" _

_I hope that wouldn't be the last time..._

_Sayonara Natsume..._

**_End of Flashback... (End of POV)_**

_

* * *

_

"Aa... there you are!" Mikan said to herself and ran towards 'their tree'.

She then stood in front of Natsume, who was still reading his newly bought manga.

"Mitsuketa..." she said, trying hard to be her usual self again, "Go away... polka-dots." he said, shooing her away.

"Ieda! Natsume, come on, you're my partner aren't you?"

"... that was two years ago..." he said, closing his manga. "Aa.. gome! I got used to that...!"

"I'm going home..." he said getting up, "Aa! Matte!"

She then grabbed his shoulder, "Natsume... wo-wo-w-would you like to be my partner again!? Onegaii!"

* * *

Huweeeh!?!?!?!? Ahahah... MikanxNatsu... so what do you think Natsume will do?! Find out!!!!! 


	4. Losing the battle

(A/n: I edited chapters 1-3. I just corrected the errors that's all! Tee hee hee!)

**Last Chapter:**

"Aa... there you are!" Mikan said to herself and ran towards 'their tree'.

She then stood in front of Natsume, who was still reading his newly bought manga.

"Mitsuketa..." she said, trying hard to be her usual self again, "Go away... polka-dots." he said, shooing her away.

"Ieda! Natsume, come on, you're my partner aren't you?"

"... that was two years ago..." he said, closing his manga. "Aa.. gome! I got used to that...!"

"I'm going home..." he said getting up, "Aa! Matte!"

She then grabbed his shoulder, "Natsume... wo-wo-w-would you like to be my partner again!? Onegaii!"

* * *

_"Please say yes! Please say yes...!" _Mikan thought over and over, her heart was pumping fast, and her face was as crimson as Natsume's eyes. Every minute that passed, Mikan's grip tightened on him, she was desperate but she denied it to herself. 

Natsume then turned around, his eyes covered his bangs. He opened his mouth, yet none was heard. Mikan then let go, as though it was defeat for her. Mikan then persuades her tears to come out.

_"Natsume... Natsume..."_

"Polka-dots..." he started, she then looked up to him, their eyes locked to one another.

"... hontoni baka. Only of the prinipal decides that... and if you want anyone to be your partner, you'd have to go through your favorite teacher, Jinno." he said all in one breath, with his gentle smile, just like before.

With that, Mikan stuttered, trapped within his smile, it was all she wanted. It was what she needed.

"I... I-I..." as Natsume thought, Mikan stuttered and turned pink all over. "Aren't you going back to class...?" Natsume asked, returning to his bored look.

Shaking her head, she then grabbed Natsume's right arm and yelled, "I told you! My name is MIKAN! MI-KA-N!"

"NOW, let's go! Everybody's looking for you!" she added, dragging Natsume with her.

"Polka-dots..."

Halting, she then turned and showed Natsume his most favorite smile, "Natsume... I have to admit... I did miss that... ikuyo!"

_"Polka-dots, you came back but... _(a/n: image fo Echizen Ryoma appeared) _with a boyfriend..." _Natsume thought, and there, he pulled Mikan back,

"Polka-dots... you should go back to your boyfriend..." he said in low voice,

"Aa... Aho! Ryo-chan's not my boyfriend! I just met the guy earlier...! Now c'mon...!" she insisted, pulling Natsume back up, but he was still not convinced by that,

"And... if I did have one... I'd ask your advice if he's right for me! AND DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE BOY-CRAZY?!"

Natsume then smirked at this, "Yea..." he teased, "-sigh- Natsume... when will you ever change...?!"

_"Glad you're back... Mitsu-tema..." _(a/n: Mitsu-tema- polka-dots/ polka- dottted panties girl)

"Wait... where were you?" Natsume stopped again, "I'm right here pulling you..." she answered sarcastically,

"BAKA! I meant where were you in the past two years..." he asked, glaring at her,

Mikan's grip then loosened, and looked away, "... I went back home to see grandpa..."

_"Liar..." _he thought, and he was right.

He then walked ahead of Mikan and said, "You're bad at lying..."

_"Natsume... he's mad again... I'm sorry..."_

* * *

**Later in class 1-B**

"Ojamashimasu!" The door opened to reveal Mikan, together with Natsume. (a/n:Ojamashimasu- Excuse me! or Sorry for interrupting!)

"Aa... Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, welcome back!"

"Ne Narumi-sensei, who's my partner?!" Mikan said with excitement, while Natsume sat at nearest seat he could find, and how lucky could the girl get! He was sitting right beside to Tomoka. Tomoka then made funny faces at her new partner, sitting right next to her, Sumire...

"Natsume-sama! I-I-I'm To-"

"Not interested..."

_"IE! REJECTED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" _she thought as she turned pale, really pale. Tough luck for her, beside her was a laughing Sumire, _"Oho-ho-ho! Natsume-sama's mine!"_

Back to Narumi and Mikan,

"Ah... that... well..." Narumi stuttered at first, but Mikan was still anxious,

"Well...?!"

"-Ehem..- Mikan-chan, as you can see, there are three seats available." He said, pointing out the seats to her,

_"Let's see... one is beside Ryo-chan... one is where Natsume-kun is sitting on... and one beside the braided girl... HEH?!? THEY'RE 10 feet apart!?! Ryo-chan's seat is almost 10 feet away from where Natsume-kun is, and 10 feet away from that girl!!! Aaahhhh! Natsume's not going to be my partner... Mou...!" _Mikan thought as she ran around in circles,

"Na-ru-mi-sensei..." she whimpered with tears flowing down,

"Hai...?"

"Dare...?" she asked, wiping her tears, (a/n:Dare-who)

"Dare desu ka...?" he repeated, sweating,

"Uchino partner..."

"Aahhh... that... well... ummmm..."

* * *

**Later that same day... (After school)**

"Ja ne, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan! Matashtane!" Mikan waved by to her friends, her eyes were still swollen from crying,

"Kiwotsukete! Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan!" both replied and also waved bye, going the opposite direction from the two.

"Haah... c'mon Hotaru! Let's go home!" Mikan said with a fake smile and walked ahead, Hotaru on the other hand, eyed on her best friend, _"Mikan-chan..."_

"Anone, Hotaru... Ruka-pyon's your partner right...?" Mikan asked, her head was down, kicking the stone on the ground. Wide eyed Hotaru nodded a "yes".

"Aha-ha... kahoumono..." she giggled, and ran ahead. (a/n:kahoumono- lucky guy/ fellow..)

Hotaru then followed her, her eyes were still as cold as before, but anybody, even the dull Mikan would notice her preoccupied feeling.

"Mikan... if this is about the partner thing..."

"Iin da yo! Besides... it's not like I'm angry at Tezuka-senpai, in assigning me a partner like-"

"Like Echizen?"

"Y-yea..."

"I know... but you are depressed that Hyuuga's partner is a cuter girl than you..." Hotaru said in one breath. Mikan then stopped in the midst of her tracks and stared hard at the ground. "H-H-Hotaru... do you really think Ryuzaki-san's cuter than me?"

Hotaru was now staring at Mikan's confused face, "If you keep pouting like that... yea... tonikaku, Hyuuga's type of girl is quite different from Ryuzaki... **_much different._**" smiling, she then extended an arm to Mikan, "Oide... baka..." she added.

"Ho-Hotaru...!" Mikan then ran to her bestfriend and hugged her, tightly. _"Sou dayo... Hotaru promised me she'd help me... she would help me to get to Natsume-kun's heart! Dakara...! I will not give up! Ojii-chan, onegai ne... help me confess to Natsume-kun when the time is right...!"_

* * *

**Other side of the story... (Sakuno's side)**

"Matashtane! Sakuno-chan! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka said, waving bye to her best friend, and to her 'Ryoma-sama'.

"Bye-Bye, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno replied as Ryoma nodded to Tomoka, a sign of bye.

**Sakuno's POV**

_Here I am again... walking side by side with Ryoma-kun... It's been a long time since we've done this. Haah... now Ryoma-kun's so far from me, he's so distant that he even has a girlfriend... Lucky girl. She even sits beside him, unlike me, my partner's cockier than Ryoma-kun..._

_Not that I think Ryoma-kun's cocky or anything! I mean he is, but... I meant...Ahhh! Whatever...!_

_Tonikaku, I better start a conversation! Yosh!_

"Aa... Ryoma-kun... how did you and your girl friend meet?" _AHHHHH! Why do I even bother?!?!?! I don't want to know that! I mean I do but I... Ahhhh!_

"You mean Mikan? Hn... she was standing right in front of the door." _he said, with a confused and a puzzled face, I should be the one confused... I mean... he's not even sure she's his girlfriend! So Mikan's her name... it's kind of cute... lucky girl._

"So ummm... she's really cute isn't she?" _why did I ask that?! I wanted to change the topic, but my mouth is moving against my will! Ie!_

_I then covered my mouth stupidly, and he even gave me that bored look...! Haaaah...! Mou dame da!_

_He then bowed his head, I couldn't see his eyes, since they're covered by his bangs... Ahhh! ARE THOSE...!? IS HE...?!?!?!?! BLUSHING!?_

"By 'cute' you mean, childish, annoying, weird, and -cute-... then..." _I don't even want to hear it! He's turning even redder! Ryoma-kun... _

"Then...?" _I repeated, clutching my fist tight_, _and there, I realized... Ryoma-kun has fallen for this Mikan girl... I guess... who wouldn't? I've heard rumors about her... and even my new partner keeps staring at her... even glaring at Ryoma-kun..._

_I then looked up, and he looked down... he then took a step forward, and walked ahead, so I followed._

_Following him, I saw his mouth open and when I heard what he said... it made me run away... so I did. I always did, but this time, it was different! _

"Ryuzaki...!" _I could still hear him calling my name! That's it...! I have lost the battle!_

_Sakura Mikan-san... you have won!_

* * *

**Later that same day(Ryuzaki residence), at night.**

"Sakuno-chan! Phone! It's Tomoka-chan!" _okaa-san called, but I wasn't in a 'bright' mood to talk... no not now._

"Okaa-san... tell her I'll call her later..." _I said as I opened the door of my room, I closed it quick enough not to even hear okaa-san's reply... I guess I have reached that age... I knew love was dumb, and yet I took the risk just for Ryoma-kun..._

**_"I think she's pretty cute..."_** _IEEEE!... Mou yamete! I don't want to hear that again! What Ryoma-kun said keeps on ringing in my head! It hurts so much! Too much!_

_**-------------------------"...pretty cute..." **dame...!_

_**----------------------------------------------------"...cute..."** onegai! Mou yamete...!_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------"Mikan..."** IEEEE!!!!_

"Sakuno-chan?! Are you ok? You need any help?" _I just want everything to stop! Leave me alone mother!_

"NO! GO AWAY!" _I hissed, harshly I must say... for a girl like me, that was a sin... I shouldn't have done that, but I just did... gomenasai okaa-san._

"S-Sakuno-chan... may I come in..." _she asked me, knocking over and over again... I wanted to say yes, wanted to say anything... but I couldn't... _

"I guess that's a yes..." _she said and came in, now she sees her daughter drowned with tears, tucking herself in her pillow... that is me..._

"Sakuno-chan, let me see your pretty face... come on."_ I shook my head, and pretty?! I am not... Mikan is pretty... not me..._

"Sakuno-chan, this is not like you... you know, if you're feeling pain, you can tell me, your okaa-san. You know that, right?" _I nodded, but was I really prepared to tell her that I have already loved? Other than relatives? More than just friends? Will I get in trouble for doing so?_

"Get up, Sakuno-chan..."_ so I did, and placed my head at her lap as she sat down beside me. _"Now, now... tell mama what's the matter, Sakuno-chan?"_ okaa-san insisted in knowing... so I..._

_I told her... everything..._

_

* * *

_

"Oh... so that handsome young man, Ryoma-kun has a girlfriend now does he?" _I nodded, surpressing the tears that has yet to come._

"And the girl's name is Mikan?" _I nodded again, just hearing her name, I feel like I was being stabbed over and over. _

"You said that Mikan had denied that they are in a relationship didn't she?" _I nodded again, but that does not prove anything... I asked Ryoma-kun over and over if she's really his girlfriend, and I get the same answer... 'yes'._

"May be she is, may be she is not... you haven't even tried talking to her now have you? Ask her if she really is... ok?" _easy for you to say..._

"You may have lost the battle but not the war. You haven't even confessed to him. If you have, then you'll know." _And with that, she stood up,_

"Okaa-san...? Aren't you mad?" _I asked, I didn't want her to be... _"Why would I? You're inlove... it's a good thing! But just not too much into... you know..."_ I don't even want to talk about it..._

"Kaa-san... Arigato..." _I said, smiling, I'm really thankful... her advice may come in handy when the time comes... it is true that I did lose the battle, but not the war... not yet..._

"Sakuno-chan... just keep smiling, I'm sure it's going to be alright. Now, time to eat." _Okaa-san... arigato..._

"Hai!" _I then stood up and walked out of my room. Sakura Mikan, wait for me... this time, I am not going to run away!_

**End of POV**

_

* * *

_

A/n:

Uwai!!!!! Interesting! Soooo... Ryo-chi has a bit of a crush on Mikan-chan! Sakuno's jealous! I mean really jealous! Tomoka got rejected, Sumire's being... Sumire! Hotaru's being nice to Mikan, she always has been, but never showed it...

But what happened to Natsume and Ruka?

Well...

They just went home...

* * *


	5. Girlfriend

Hellooooo!!!!! Yukin0 desu!!! How's your New Year?! Was it fun?! Hope so! Really glad you guys like my story! Truly thankful for that! If only they have Jigoku Shoujo here. -sigh-

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**The next day. (At the academy court)**

It was a very nice day outside. No rain, the clouds look ever so white and puffy, and the sky was perfectly blue. It was a beautiful day, beautiful day to play, play tennis.

And in the tennis court, a familiar looking young man practiced his twist serve, by himself. And in the midst of his practice, he was interrupted when he heard a voice, calling him.

"Yo o'chibi!" a sturdy, tall, buffed teenager called for the athlethic young man, namely Echizen Ryoma. He turned around to see his closest friend, "Aa... Momo-chan."

"O'chibi! Ohhh! You sly devil you! C'mere!!!" Momoshiro said as he noggied Ryoma, grinning at him, "Aa! Momo-chan! STOP!"

"Ahahaha! Yo guys, can you believe o'chibi here?!" Momoshiro said to the other regulars, who went into the court. He was practically laughing like there was no tomorrow, as he noggied his favorite person, Ryoma!

"Don't know how! But great job Ryoma-kun!" Eiji, together with his best friend, Fuji, said smiling as he gently poked Ryoma's cheek.

"Now, now, stop teasing Ryoma-kun. You need to congratulate him first, then you can tease him." Fuji teased with a sly smile,

"Wha-?" was all Ryoma could say, stepping back from the guys, until he bumped into the "vice-captain of the tennis team".

"Aa! Oishi-senpai!" Ryoma felt relieved in seeing a most trusted person, but it just isn't his day...

"Omedetou Ryoma-san." he said with his gentle smile, "Wha- what is going on!?" Ryoma panicked at first then out of nowhere,

"Ryoma-kun! If you want, you and your girlfriend to our restaurant tonight! I know! I'll cook our specialty." Takashi said with twinkling eyes, "Ah! Zurui yo! What about me? You've never treated me your specialty?!" Momoshiro complained crying, "That's because you barely go to our shop..."

"Oh... yea..."

"Anyway! Ryoma-kun, how 'bout it?" Takshi asked smiling at Ryoma, "Nee..?"

Ryoma then opened his mouth, about to say something inappropriate, surprisingly, one of the "principal" of the school, the "president" of the tennis team, entered the court. His name is Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"Stop fooling around. We need to-" his gaze laid on Ryoma.

Everybody was silent, time stopped. Yup... it was dang quiet... whoo...

"Congratulations... Echizen." he started, and walked towards the bench.

"Oho! Ya' hear that o'chibi!?" Momoshiro asked as he started to noggie Ryoma, yet again. "JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING OOONN!?!?!"

"Geez... no need to SHOUT!" Momoshiro argued, shouting at Ryoma's ear,

"Ryoma-kun, you really don't know?" Fuji wondered,

"...no..."

"Aa... you have a girlfriend right?" Eiji asked his dull friend,

"Yea.. so? I have lots of them... what's the big deal?"

... (a/n: wind blowing...! Whoosh...!)

Everybody in the court then turned pale, even Tezuka, except for Ryoma, that is.

"O-o-o-o-o'chi-bbbbi... you do know what 'girlfriend' means, right?"

"Yea... a friend that's a girl. Everybody knows that."

... (a/n: another whoooooooooosh...)

Everybody was now patting Ryoma at the back, saying, "It's gonna be alright...!"

"Poor Echizen..."

* * *

**Later, at class 1-B.**

"Hello Ryoma-kun... hello Ryoma-kun... hello Ryoma-kun..." a young brunette girl with braided hair kept on murmuring to herself, waiting for a certain person to arrive.

The door then slid open, revealing a serious Ryoma. He then walked to his seat, ignoring all the greetings from his 'friends'.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!! OHAYO!" Tomoka and Sumire said at the same time, and once again, they got ignored, which leads to,

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW! MOLEY!!!!" Sumire yelled, pointing at Tomoka's 'mole...' Offended by this, fire in her eyes were seen,

"NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT SEA-WEED!!!!!!!!!" and with that, they ended up ruining each others faces, if there's anything left to ruin, that is.

-BANG!-

"ITAI!" both exclaimed at the same time, Sumire then stood up, massaging her head and glared at the emotionless girl, "What the heck was that for, IMAI?!" she demanded, pointing a finger at Hotaru, who was carrying a gigantic fan, and beside her were Iinchou, calming her down, and Ruka who cared less about the girls in front of him.

"Yea! I don't even know you!" Tomoka shouted as she got up and also glared at Hotaru, who recently hit them with her fan.

"Aren't you guys smart... for starters, you were being an idiot, which is not a surprise. And you just stepped on my book." Hotaru replied calmly, pointing at the said book. Both of them then looked down, and hugged each other,

"A-a-none I-imai! It was an accident!" Sumire stuttered, "Y-yea! What she said!" Tomoka said, pointing at Sumire,

"Make sure it never happens again or it'll more than this baka-fan." Hotaru said, taking her book and walked away.

"Hooh... Ahk! GET OFF ME!"

"NO! YOU GET OFF ME!"

"Hotaru-chan..." Iinchou sighed, walking side by side with her,

"Imai, you're evil..." Ruka murmured, not intended for her to hear.

"Why thanks..."

* * *

"And the bickering never stops..." Ryoma murmured, looking at the empty chair beside him. 

_"Is she absent...?"_

"Aa.. Ohayo Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno greeted with a smile. It took a minute for Ryoma to sit up and turn to face her, "Ohayo..."

"Anou sa-"

"Yo! Ryoma-kun!" Horio interrupted Sakuno, not even noticing that she was there.

_"I can't do this..."_ she thought, and walked back to her seat, beside her partner, Natsume.

_"I knew I couldn't do this... destiny always interferes..."_

"Sa! Minna, school is about to start. go back to your seats." Iinchou said, forcing the students to do as he say, together with the help of the vice- president of the class, Hotaru.

Going to their respective seats, it was only 3 seconds away until the bell rings.

...3

_"I can't even talk to him properly..." _(Sakuno)

...2

_"Where is that girl...?" _(Ryoma)

...1

_"Polka-dots... you're as late as ever..." _(Natsume)

Just then, the door opened, and a young brunette girl dashed to the room, heavily panting.

"Ha...Ha... I... made...it!" Mikan said, in between breaths.

"Sakura-san... I suggest you go to your seat before I punish you. AGAIN."

That cannot be good...

Mikan then turned around in horror, to see, _"Jin-Jin!"_

"HAI!" and with that, she ran to her seat, beside Ryoma.

"You made it... Mikan-chan..." Ryoma... (-.-") whispered to Mikan, she was dumb-founded at first, then she shook her head and smiled, "I did didn't? Ohayo Ryo-chan!"

"Sakura-san is-"

"HAI-HAI! GOMENASAI JINNO-SENSEI!" Mikan kept on bowing over and over, repeating the word "GOMENASAI!"

* * *

**At lunch...**

"Haaah... I really thought Jin-Jin was going to punish me again! And on my second day of school! Haah!" Mikan sighed, chewing her food as though there's no tomorrow,

"Tee hee hee, it's a good thing that Jinno-sensei's gone a little bit soft." Anna said with a giggle,

"Yea..."

"Aah, Mikan-chan, so, did you and Echizen-san decided to top it up a notch?" Nonoko asked with a sly smile plastered on her face,

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon...! Don't try to deny it, Mikan-chan!" Anna said with a blush, "Yeah, yeah, everybody's been talking about it! Echizen-san has finally called you Mikan-chan! The next time we'll be hearing might be that you and Echizen-san kissing! Chu!!!" Nonoko said in one breath, daydreaming of her favorite teacher.

"Ano-naaa..." Mikan's voice lowered, her eyes covered by her bangs, veins popping,

"ChuUuU...! Aita! Misaki-sensei!" Nonoko and Anna exclaimed, lost in la-la-land.

"Haah...! I told you guys I just met yesterday!"

"We know! We're just teasing you!"

"No-no-ko...! An-na...!"

"Tonikaku, we were wondering, where were you, for the past two years?"

At that, Mikan lowered her head, and kept silent. Biting her lower lip, she then stood up, "I'm just gonna go for a walk..." she said hoarsely, and walked off.

"Mikan-chan..." Nonoko breathed out as she watched Mikan walk away,

"Anone Hotaru-chan, where was Mikan-chan for the past two years?"

"Sa..." was Hotaru's reply, as she started tidying up. "Hotaru-chan... is it that big of a secret?"

"Sa..."

* * *

**Meanwhile... (To where Mikan is)**

**Mikan's POV**

_Haah... I knew coming back here's a bad idea... Tentaku jii-chan, how can I escape all those kinds of questions? _

_I then gazed at the gakuen park... my-my, this school is so big! How I missed it! _

_Looking around, I saw a girl who's sitting at the bench, she's in the same class as mine. I don't know her name though I do know this: she is the new partner of Natsume...and well, being a person raised by Ojii-chan, I was thought to be friendly to everyone._

_Well, she is all alone... I better talk to her._

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Mikan desu! I'm in the same class as you!" _I introduced myself smiling. She then looked up to me, and I just realized how good-looking she is! _

_She has a heart-shaped face, her eyes were hazel-brown!_

"I-I know... I-I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you." _she said, stammering, my, she blush a lot! _"Likewise! Is it ok if I sit next to you?"_ I asked nicely, she then motioned her head to a "yes", so I sat beside her._

_I then looked up to see the blue sky, and then I glanced at her, _"If you don't mind... are you waiting for somebody?" _I didn't want to sound rude!_

"Watashi!?! I-ie! Jitsuwa, I was just strolling around this huge school." _she said shaking her head over and over, but I as wondering why she's carrying a box of lunch, wrapped in a handkerchief._

"So did you cook that lunch for a special guy?" _I blurted out! That wasn't meant to-_

"Actually yes, but he's too busy for the time being... so..." _this girl's desperate! But wait... don't tell me that's for Natsume!?_

"So umm... is the guy named Natsume?" _I asked, coughing his name, I didn't want to be that obvious, my crush on him..._

_She then looked at me, bewildered, and then, she giggled, _"Ie-ie... it's for somebosy else.." _oooh..._

"Yogatta..."

"Huh..?"

"A-a-A! B-betsuni!" _that was close! Too close! Got to change the topic!_

"Ano-"

"Anou, Mikan-san..." _Ahh... she cut me off! Iin dayo... _"Hai...?"

"H-how long have you and Ryoma-kun been dating?!" _Grrr...! We are not dating!!!_

"We... are... not... together...!" _I said slowly, lowering the tone of my voice,_

_And all I got was an, _"Oh..."

_Seriously...! Who spred that stupid rumor?! _

"That's good..." _she sighed in relief, at least, that's what I think?_

_I then looked at her curiously, but she didn't even notice since her eyes were closed, and her lips curved into a smile. She was also blushing!_

"Anou... Mikan-san, would you like to join me upstairs?" _and where is upstairs?_

"Where?"

"Roof top. That is if you want..." _she was hesitating, I can tell! But as Ojii-chan said... 'be a good girl!'_

"OK!"

_And right then and there, she beamed at me and said _"Thank you." _in a graceful way._

* * *

_Haaah... how many steps left...?! I'm almost brain dead from climbing!_

"Hey strawberries... could you move?" _Aaaaaahhhh!! NATSUMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"ECCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!" _I yelled out, I screamed! He saw my-my-my-my!... I can never get married...!!!!!!!!!_

"Mi-Mikan-san...! Daijobu desu ka?" _Sakuno asked, do I look alright?!_

"NATSUME BAKAAA!" _I yelled as I turned around ready for a fight! Just like before! _

"Baka... you're in the way." _he replied, my mood changes so fast! I don't get it!_

"Oh really? Where are you headed?" _I asked out of curiosity, but I'm still mad! _

"The roof top... where else?"_HE IS SO SARCASTIC AND COCKY! But I've got to calm down... This is Natsume... Natsume... Natsume..._

"UWAI! Me too! And Sakuno-chan as well!" _I said enthusiastically, pointing behind me. He then looked at me as if I were some psycho who just gone out from the hospital._

"Hey strawberries... you need help." _WHAT THE HECK!? I then looked behind me, and that's when I realized... she's gone!_

"Aa! Where'd she go!?"

"Oi baka, might want to look up." _he said calmly, so I did what he said, and there... I saw the door to the roof... Man! Why do I have to be humiliated like this!? In front of Natsume...!?_

"Ahahaha...! So umm... let's go...!"

* * *

"Aa...! Sakuno-chan! Ryo-chan! Mono-brow man! You guys hang out here!?" _I asked, I didn't know it was allowed to hang out here, _"MONO-BROW?!" _yea-yea... I'm not in the habit to argue about silly things like that._

"Mikan-san, let me introduce you to my friend, Tomoka." _Sakuno introduced her brown headed friend, but I felt like she was looking down on me, _"Nice to-"

"Look, I now know that you're not Ryoma-sama's girlfriend..." _she cut me off, giving me scary- scratch that- creepy, horrifying looks, _"Just wanna let you know I'm not the kind of person who likes to give up! Ryoma-sama's mine!" _oooh yea... she's threatening me...!_

"Ooook..."

"Tomo-chan, don't be like that!" _and there it goes, Sakuno's scolding her friend, that's good. I'm really not in the mood to argue, not just what happened earlier with Natsume..._

_Speaking of the guy, where is he?_

_I then looked around, and I saw him leaning against the net, reading his manga, and far away from Ryo-chan... _

_Haah... anyway..._

_I then approached the 'Sleeping Prince', Ryo-chan, poking his cheek, _"Oi... Me o akite... oi..."

"Quit bothering me..."

"You're awake?!"

"No..."

"Boy... you're as sarcastic as Natsume-kun..."_ I said, shaking my head,_

_He then sat up and looked at me straight in the eye... for a second there, I thought time stopped, since I couldn't even hear the mono-browed guy calling me names, or Sakuno scolding her friend, or even Natsume flipping the page of his manga. That was such an awkward silence!_

"Mikan-chan..." _again with the -chan?_

"Hai-hai?!"

"Are you really my girlfriend?" _Aah..._

_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!_

_

* * *

_

A/n: AHAHAHA!!!!! How very confusing the turn of events in this chapter! What do you think the regulars say to Ryoma earlier?

How do you think this is going to end up? Especially when Natsume is there! Oooh!... Oh... don't forget the big-mouth Horio, together with Tomoka! And what about Sakuno? Heart-broken again!? Ahahahaha!...

Poor Mikan... she is so confused! Ahihihih!


	6. Confused feelings

Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you hanging! I was just doing some stuffs.

I cried since the author of Naruto is being retarded! No offence... because I just finished watching Naruto episode 217 and I cried... He's making GAARA fall in love with his ugly student Matsuri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GAARA-KUN IS MINE!!!!!!!!! -in my mind he is-

TT I'm such a fan-girl...

_

* * *

_

**Last chapter:**

_He then sat up and looked at me straight in the eye... for a second there, I thought time stopped, since I couldn't even hear the mono-browed guy calling me names, or Sakuno scolding her friend, or even Natsume flipping the page of his manga. That was such an awkward silence!_

"Mikan-chan..." _again with the -chan?_

"Hai-hai?!"

"Are you really my girlfriend?" _Aah..._

_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!_

_

* * *

_

**Mikan's POV**

"And I sat there staring at him confused, I didn't know what to say, I don't think I was even thinking at that time Hotaru...!" I said, sighing as I brushed my hair.

This day has been so exhausting, and very confusing... I mean... talk about timing! First, I met this brunette partner of Natsume-kun... then Ryo-chan asked me something so weird!

_"Are you really my girlfriend...?!" _those five words still rings on my head! Over and over!

I can't stand it!

If only he hadn't said that, then may be Natsume-kun would still be talking to me...

"So...?" I bobbed my head as she snapped me back to reality. I straightened myself and sat next to her, "So... I kind of went a little mad, and in my mind I wanted to jump right off the school building..." I honestly said, reminiscing to what had just happened earlier.

"..." I felt her nod, so I continued to tell the story, "When I was about to speak up, I heard Natsume-kun close his manga, and he closed it so loud... so I turned to see him and I don't know why but he had that dark look again, just like before... Hotaru, I was really sad when I saw him like that..." I felt hot tears trickle down my cheeks as I pictured Natsume-kun's glare, his look... and I remembered it so clearly that he was actually glaring daggers at Ryo-chan.

"And so..." Hotaru said in a soft voice, I sighed yet again and laid my head on her shoulder, she looked at me for a second, and looked back to reading her book. I took that as a sign that she was actually letting me cry on her shoulder. That only happens once in a blue moon. Thank you Hotaru...

"I stood up and tried to take hold of his hand, but he just continued to go down stairs. I wanted to cry so badly since I know that Natsume-kun hates me again... the reason... I don't know... And when I tried calling him, he didn't say anything back... not even _"Shut ut Polka-dots!" _it was really strange." I said as I wiped a tear away, "And so, I fought back the tears... I don't want anybody to even think that I'm weak... but anyway... I walked back to Ryo-chan, who was already standing and..."

**Flashback...**

_"Nande...?" I asked Ryo-chan, who had that apathetic look on his face, and at the tone of my voice, I guess he noticed the sadness in my voice, since his expression changed when I asked him._

_"A-anou... Tomo-chan, let's go..." I heard Sakuno whisper, and I heard big-mouth- mono-brow dragging their other brunette friend, Tomoka is it? But at that time, I dared not to look about nor to think of anything... I came back to this school to be with Natsume again... at least before... I am to be called for again by... **them**..._

_I then looked up to meet his gentle, mesmerizing golden eyes. His eyes reminded me of a cat... a black cat... that I love... that specifically reminds me of a certain crimson-eyed person... Natsume... _

_Ryoma... those eyes of his were just so intimidating, that as quick as I got angry at him, that is how quick I am forgetting my anger..._

_"Oi... Mikan-chan... bell's about to ring..." he said, snapping me out of my trance, I then looked away, feeling tears that are yet to come. I clutched my hands close and gritted my teeth._

_I am a good girl... I am raised right by my now **deceased** grand-pa... Grand-pa always says not to hold a grudge... no matter how small or big of a deal... just keep smiling... I told myself over and over._

_I was thought well..._

_But what I had thought just made me cry, I just told myself and reminded myself that grand-pa is in fact... in the other side..._

_I then broke down to my knees, reminscing the old days with Ojii-chan... how he used to say jokes that aren't really that funny... and how we used to play with Hotaru..._

_I felt Ryo-chan bend down and took hold of my hand... He helped me up, and supported my with his own body. "You okay?" he asked, and as I opened my eyes to respond, I felt him put his thumb and his index finger in between my chin and raised my head to level his. Rght at that moment... I forgot almost everything... my problems... my worries..._

_We were now face to face. Only 2 inches apart. I could feel his breath, and at that very moment, I felt my heart beat unbelievably fast! It was too fast! I've only felt this way when Natsume-kun first called me by my real name... but why am I feeling ever so weak, meak, when Ryo-chan did this to me..._

_I admit that back then, I had a crush on him... who wouldn't? But when I met Natsume-kun... it all changed... but now... everything seems to be more confusing than ever! We've only been partners for two days... and mow I feel this way about him? It took me months to realize that I like Natsume... what's so special about Echizen Ryoma?_

_Back to my odd situation, we stood there, almost intimately looking at each other... I could feel my cheeks heat up, especially when he wiped a tear away, using his thumb, but his hand was still holding my chin, and the other hand found it's way to my waist. It was an uncomfortable position to be in, and my heart was pounding so fast. I feel as if it was to jump out of body. Yet I felt at ease. It was too difficult to explain, or to put it in words..._

_"Mikan-chan..." he breathed out... and with that, an image of Natsume-kun smiling appereared on my head, and I felt so guilty for even thinking that I have feelings for Ryo-chan..._

_Gathering up my courage and strength, I pushed Ryo-chan, and I could tell he was shocked at first. I couldn't tell to whether he was shocked because I pushed him or that he was unconciously about to close in the space between **us**... or may be I was just imagining too much..._

_I could still feel my heart beat fast, and I was still flushed. So I dusted my skirt and looked at him again... making sure that there is a huge distance between us. He then looked at me with that bored look of his again. "Bell's gonna ring any second... ya' coming?" he asked, his voice cracked at the middle of his sentence. I nodded, as he started to walk to the door, and I followed him from behind._

_My mind was set to following him back to class... but my heart seemed to travel back to when we were looking at each other intimately... thinking... **"What if we did kiss? What would happen then?"**_

_Natsume-kun... I still love you... I know I do... I still do... right...?_

**End of Flashback**

... and there... that's what happened earlier on the roof top..." I said as I fiddled with Hotaru's stuff duck. Here I am, playing with an inanimate object, together, beside my best friend Hotaru, who's almost half asleep.

I turned around taking a peek to whether Hotaru's asleep or not, but I guess this my long story was kind of dull, so anybody would easily fall asleep... besides, she's not really into romance... but I did sense that she has a bit of a crush on Ruka-pyon... may be I'll help her win his heart one day...

But anyway, I lay there half asleep, my mind contains nothing but Natsume smiling... but in between of those thoughts, a picture of Ryo-chan would appear...

Dentaku, Ojii-chan,

why does it hurt this much?

* * *

**Ohoohooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What is this!?!? Mikan's having doubts!?!?!?! Tee hee hee!!! Bad author!!!! LOL! Reviews please! Thank you!**


	7. In the way

Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you hanging! I was just doing some stuffs.

**Last Chapter:**

**Mikan's POV**

... and there... that's what happened earlier on the roof top..." I said as I fiddled with Hotaru's stuff duck. Here I am, playing with an inanimate object, together, beside my best friend Hotaru, who's almost half asleep.

I turned around taking a peek to whether Hotaru's asleep or not, but I guess this my long story was kind of dull, so anybody would easily fall asleep... besides, she's not really into romance... but I did sense that she has a bit of a crush on Ruka-pyon... may be I'll help her win his heart one day...

But anyway, I lay there half asleep, my mind contains nothing but Natsume smiling... but in between of those thoughts, a picture of Ryo-chan would appear...

Dentaku, Ojii-chan,

why does it hurt this much?

* * *

**The next week...**

**Sakuno's POV**

It's been a while since I last talked to Ryoma-kun... has it been three days...? Or may be four, I lost count since that day...

_'Cute...' _

I still couldn't get that out of my head... that day, when Ryoma-kun confessed that he actually thought Mikan's cute... she is, but... that coming out from him is quite impossible, and eventhough I told myself that I'd be brave and tell him how I feel..

_It's not that simple..._

"Ne Natsume-kun, want to go to the park with me today?!" I heard a familiar voice, asking my partner out, I turned my head a little to see Sumire-san pulling Hyuuga-san's sleeve, making pouty looks and those googly eyes like dogs, making her even uglier, no offence to her... She has been like that for almost years since I've heard and seen of her... oh but how I wish I was that aggressive with Ryoma.

"Will it make you shut up...?" Hyuuga-san said apatheticlly as he closed the comic-thing that he was reading, "Depends!" she answered, beaming, "..." he didn't even respond, instead, he just walked out the room, dragging a giggling Sumire with him, Tomoka and other girls followed him, glaring at poor Sumire, but before he left, he paused in front of Mikan and Ryoma-kun's desk.

I looked at Mikan, observing her every movement, even though we're feets apart, I could see depression all over her face, especially when Hyuuga-san eyed on her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, they were like sending messages to each other telepathically.

Right then and there, everything stopped. It was lunch, everybody's supposed to be noisy, but surprisingly, everything stopped. I eyed at Ryoma, who had his head down, he was sleeping. I looked at Mikan and Hyuuga-san again, and I felt something so strange, the way that Hyuuga-san looked at Mikan, he was looking at her not with those cold eyes of his, but instead, he looked at her with those loving eyes, which I've only seen whenever he looks at Mikan... now I know why, but may be it was just me, imagining stuff.

Turning my attention to Mikan, her eyes were glued on Sumire's hands, clinging onto Hyuuga-san's arm, then looking at him in the eyes again. It was so confusing, her eyes were telling me that she was about to cry, but her lips curved into a smile. Why does she try so hard?

"A... N-Natsume-kun... congratulations..." she said in a very low voice, but low enough to be heard. She then looked away, stood up, and got out of the classroom, with Hyuuga-san's eyes glued on her fading figure.

That was what happened before he walked out. I then heaved a sigh, I can't believe those two aren't even together! I could feel so much emotions, almost overflowing, when I looked at them... I just don't get it...

Hyuuga Natsume

Sakura Mikan

NatSuMi... sounds so cute when their names are put together.

They should be together, not Ryoma-kun and Mikan... I am jealous, but happy in a way, but that look...

They shoud be together...

I then altered my focus on Ryoma who now has his head up. I took this oppurtunity to go and talk to him.

"Ryoma-kun, konnichiwa...!" I greeted, sitting beside him. He then looked at me, this time for sure, I'll try to make a conversation, and next time, I'll help Mikan and Hyuuga-san hook up! It's decided.

"How have been?" I asked him smiling, although I may act and sound like Mikan now, I have to be, in order to win him, I have to be...

He then turned away and put his right hand under his chin, resting his elbow on the desk. It's amazing hiw desheveled, yet stylish his hair could look in the mornings. He is handsome.

"Ne... Ryuzaki..." he whimpered, eyeing on me, "... why did you run the other day?" he asked, I then felt that I was stuttering in my gestures, I was trying to come up with excuses like: 'I forgot to cook!' or 'Tomoka is calling me!' but I know that he knows that my obaa-chan cooks for me, and that Tomoka already left that day. Not so good excuses.

Kami-sama... is this a sign that I should profess my love for Ryoma? But that wouldn't be right, since after all, Mikan is Ryoma-kun's girlfriend... I don't want to be in the middle of their romance, or to be humiliated in school if I get rejected by Ryoma!

What should I do!?

"Well... ummm... you see..." I stuttered in my own words, swallowing real hard, I clutched my eyes closed, my heart racing, I don't know why but... I'm gonna say it! Now or Never!

"Ryoma-kun daisu-"

"Ryuzaki-san, could you come with me for a minute please." I screamed in shock when Iinchou jumped out of nowhere, interrupting my almost-confession for Ryoma-kun. "Aa! Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

I shook my head in approval of his apology, and smiled, "Iin da yo...!" I then looked at Ryoma-kun but he was already gone!

Did he just ditch me in the midst of my huge confession!?

Feeling hot tears on my eyes, I wiped them before they could even fall, I stood up and smiled at Iinchou. "What was it that you want Iinchou-san?" I asked him politely, trying to igmore the empty feeling that Ryoma gave me once again.

But no, I shan't give up! No matter what!

"Okay, well you see Ryuzaki-san, it is not I who wants to talk to you." He said smiling, I got confused, yet I did not show it.

"What do you mean?"

"... Sakuno... Ryuzaki Sakuno, you are in the way..." a voice said from behind, it was a creepy, yet a very nice voice, I turned to see the owner and to my surprise, it was the ever popular 'Blackmailing-hacker' of the school, Imai Hotaru, together with another famous guy in school, Nogi Ruka, the best friend of Hyuuga-san.

I then moved out of her way as soon as I got back to reality. "GOMEN!" I yelled silently, bowing my head. There was a long pause until,

"That's not what I meant..." she said in a monotonous voice, I looked up at her yet again, confused.

"Wha-"

"**You **are in the **way.**" she said yet again, her voice as firm as the trees of the school. I looked at her confused yet again.

Just what did she mean by 'You are in the way...'

In the way of what? Exactly...?


	8. A not so good afternoon

**Mikan's POV**

Dentaku... ojii-chan...

How long has it been since all the confusion started? A week perhaps, I lost count... gomen, jii-chan. I'm just not in the exact mood for anything. Don't get me wrong, Hotaru's parents are treating me like they're own daughter, they welcomed me to their lives, and I am thankful for that, it's just...

Your grand-daughter Sakura Mikan is growing up way too fast, and even has this huge crush on this guy, with a bad boy image... Haaah!!!! Doushiyou jii-chan?!

Hyuuga Natsume's the name. I like him because he's really kind,

_Kind enough to peek underneath my skirt!_

Sweet,

_Sweet when he sleeps...!_

Intelligent...

_SHEA! With a 4.0 GPA, he's really smart yet stupid enough to not even apologize to all the mean things he said to me back then!_

Ok, may be he's not really that type of person, I mean, he's really nice, he thinks of others before himself, like the time when we went to Central Park when we were ten, with Ruka. We went to this cafe shop, and Anna was there too! She was helping her cousin, she was also dressed up in a cute peach maid uniform. She was the one who baked the pies.

Anyway, when she served us her pies, it looked so delicious! For me... However, I was so hungry that I didn't even care what that pie looked like or what it'll taste like, but when I was about to eat it, Natsume poured coffee on my face. Rude, I know, I got so mad that I wanted to make him say sorry to Anna for wasting her cooking, but as Ruka explained...

He did that to prevent me from eating spoiled pie, which I did not even notice.

There are a lot of other instances other than that too Ojii-chan, but I'm too tired and depressed of telling stories of him...

Natsume...

Since... now... rumors have been spreading that Natsume never really dated Curly Curly Permy, he just let her be dragged around that day, but after that day...

l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l

It's said that he's been seen together with Sakuno Ryuzaki, smiling...

Talk about high school drama ojii-chan... that really hurts. Eventhough I know that I have absolutely no right to be jealous since he was never mine...

Not even once...

I would love to, but that'll be just a dream... even with the help of Hotaru, or Yuu, it's not going to do anything, at all...

After all, there's nothing special about me. Who would Natsume like better?

A girl who gets C's on her major subjects if lucky, or a girl who's straight B's? Pig-tails or Braids?

Mikan or Sakuno?

Surely he'd pick Sakuno, since after all, she's charming and friendly, really pretty too... how 'bout me?

An immature girl who thinks of nothing most of the time and is going crazy because of a guy!?

Not only that Ojii-chan but...

There is also this guy... he was my first crush, I've also told you about him years ago...

His name is

Echizen Ryoma.

That guy is weird, now that I think about it. Excuse me for my language Ojii-chan, but I was once attracted to him because of his looks and his devotion to tennis. He's really good, but he's that's all he's good at.

His life is revolving around tennis.

But eversince I started talking to him the other day, spending time with him, and practicing with him, rumors spread that he and I are going out. I think I know who spread that.

But that's not important now...

You once told me to express the way I feel, be honest with my feelings. But no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I spend time practicing in front of the mirror on how to confess to Natsume, I just couldn't jii-chan...

I wish I could tell him that I lo-

"What are you doing here? Polka-dots..."

* * *

"Natsume..." I whimpered, but I did not turn my head to look at him. We haven't talked to each other for a long time now... May be it's time we have a chat...

After all, it it just the two of us now, in the room. Since I'm waiting for Hotaru to finish her student council meeting downstairs, but I wonder what he's doing here?

"An idiot like you should better get goin' before you loose your way in-"

"Nande...?" I just couldn't hold it in anymore... I always try to be nice, I try my best not to get mad, but he always does this to me! Didn't he even miss me when I was gone for two years?

I then turn to him, my eyes welling up. He looked at me quizically, his eyes saying he didn't care what I think, he doesn't care. It hurt so much that he thinks of me as trash... why did I have to have this feeling for him?

"You idiot..." he said again, taking a step closer to my desk.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

His footsteps said, I could feel my heart racing too. So I look down at my lap, with my hands on top. I saw a tear, drop.

"You always say mean things like that... always!" I said, scenes of the past when he teases me so much that I'd practically explode haunts me... I remember the times when he flips my skirt and say "You're so immature... strawberries..."

"Always..." I said again, without even realizing that I'd said that out loud.

"Then you'd rather sit here, waiting for nothing, walk home without anybody..." he said in a-matter-of-fact tone, FYI Natsume, Hotaru's gonna be with me!

I wiped my tear away, looked at him in the eye, more like glared, then said, "HOTARU'S GOING TO BE WITH ME BAKA!"

"Great... two girls walking at night... good luck with molesters then."

"FINE! WHEN I DIE, DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING TO MY FUNERAL JERK!!!"

Walk out and and slam the door shut. That's what I did, only this time, my tears wouldn't stop falling. I'm sorry Hotaru, looks like you're gonna be walking home alone with your brother...

I stood outside the classroom for almost five minutes, thinking of why things always turns out this way with Natsume.

"Doushite Natsume-kuuuun..." I sobbed, and suddenly, the door swung open, my eyes wide open with surprise.

"Hontoni baka..." he said, it took me quite a long time to even realize that I was already in his arms.

I CANNOT BELIEVE NATSUME IS EMBRACING ME!

ME, SAKURA MIKAN!


	9. An afternoon with you

Hey everybody!!! You're fave author Yukin0's finally back with lots of ideas, inspirations, and y'know the rest! Anyways, I don't want you guys to wait any longer! So on with the wonderful world of Mikan!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"FINE! WHEN I DIE, DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING TO MY FUNERAL JERK!!!"

Walk out and and slam the door shut. That's what I did, only this time, my tears wouldn't stop falling. I'm sorry Hotaru, looks like you're gonna be walking home alone with your brother...

I stood outside the classroom for almost five minutes, thinking of why things always turns out this way with Natsume.

"Doushite Natsume-kuuuun..." I sobbed, and suddenly, the door swung open, my eyes wide open with surprise.

"Hontoni baka..." he said, it took me quite a long time to even realize that I was already in his arms.

I CANNOT BELIEVE NATSUME IS EMBRACING ME!

ME, SAKURA MIKAN!

* * *

**Normal POV**

**"**Natsu-"

"-sigh- Looks like I'll have to walk you idiot home then, huh?" Natsume let out an exaperrated sigh. He was slowly backing away from the brunette; and yet right hand was still on the small of her back. Mikan, the baffled, red-faced girl still could not adapt to the situation. How she wished that his hug would've lasted longer, how she wished she could smell his inexplainable scent of cologne. How good he smelled, and how safe she felt within his arms, she would never forget.

"When you're done inhaling every bit of air I have left to breathe, just tell 'kay pig-tails?" he smiled a bit, and returned to his usual scrowl.

Mikan, on the other hand, did not quite catch the words he had just said, instead she closed her wide opened mouth and followed Natsume's lead towards the stairs. "Natsume... if you keep doing this, then I would really fall deeper..." she whispered to herself, cautious for Natsume not to hear what she had to say.

"Be a good little girl and get my bag. I'm too lazy to go back to the classroom." he said in a casual manner, letting go of Mikan. Her face still red from all of what's just happened. She's still stuck in cloud nine. Too dumbstrucki to say anything. Rather, to think of anything.

Although, Natsume on the other hand was enjoying every moment of seeing Mikan blush. _"You really are something aren't you...?" _he thought, smiling to himself, as he averted his full attention to _his _precious brunette.

"Mikan..." he said in a husky, innocent voice. Looking into her ever so affectionately, "Y-yea...?" for her, time stood still as they gazed at one another, while Mikan felt her knees weaken some more. "Go. Get. My. Bag." Natsume said (commanded!) with fire in his eyes. "Whu-?"

"How many times do I have to say it dimwit? Go get your master's bag. I'm too tired to walk back, now run along now doggie and be a good girl while _you're _Natsume-sama sits here and await for your safe return." He said in a sarcastic manner with a grave look on his face.

"NUHK?!-"

"Though with your clumsy attitude, I doubt you'd be back safely." he said with a smirk,

"Why the hec-"

"GO!"

"YES BOSS!!" she saluted at her self- proclaimed "master" and headed towards the room without another word.

_"Haven't changed a bit... not even a bit, little Mikan."_

* * *

Later that day... 

"MOU! Natsume! You jerk!" Mikan went on and on, calling Natsume names in unknown languages.

While walking down the road, she could not help but stare at Natsume's broad back. _"You've grown so tall Natsume... Too bad that I can only look at you from behind, if only time would slow down a bit, then I wouldn't mind if things would stay the same for a while. A world with only you and me." _Mikan thought as closed her eyes, blushing with the memory of their moment earlier that day. She remembered how warm the embrace was.

"Keep on babbling **surf board.**" Natsume waved a hand back at her with his back facing her. He advanced w few more steps away from her.

"WAH! Come back here you two-faced, conniving JERK!" she shouted on the top of her lungs while stomping her way towards him. Desperate to punch the heck out of him. She then tried to move as swiftly as possible, but failed to do so.

"Too slow... hearts." he replied with a grin. "Either your bag is heavy, or your just a sissy little girl who whines all the time."

"WHU!? Why the heck do ya' think I'm so SLOW, HUH?! When it's YOUR stuff, plus mine, that I'm carrying?!" She said, desperately grasping for air.

Then, it hit her, 'Hearts...'

"AHH! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!" She yelled without hesitation. The crowd around then averted their attention to the two teens.

Natsume, too bored and tired to argue, not to mention embarrassed, turned his back on the girl and kept on walking. As if a they were both strangers, leaving Mikan turn red with both anger and embarassment.

"I hate youuuu..." she pouted and then kept on walking, once again, with Natsume's back facing her.

"I know..." Natsume muttered to himself as he kept on walking, with an unusual look in his eyes.

* * *

As soon as Mikan and Natsume arrived in front of the Imai family's home Mikan quickly rang the bell. She was still muttering and complaining about Natsume's jerky remarks. How she hated him, and yet how she missed those words of his. 

"Oi... if you're going to sulk some more, do it when I'm gone." Natsume said as he leaned against the wall. With that, Mikan then bent down to her knees, dropping all of their bags, and started circling her fingers onto the ground.

"Cuz, Natshumeh awlwhays shay mean things to poor innhoshent, wittle Mikan... hooo..." and she kept on and on, faking a cry and a baby voice. Amazingly enough, Natsume wasn't irritated at all. He wasn't mad about his stuffs being covered in dirt or with Mikan complaining. He was happy, since it has been far too long since they've talked and kid around like this.

For him, the wait was worth it. Just being able to see and talk normally _his_ precious tangerine was enough. Staring at her adorable features were all it took to take all the stress away.

He then kneeled in front of Mikan with a gentle smile plastered on his face. Their faces were so close together that Mikan couldn't help but turn pink, nor could she control her pounding heart from beating faster and faster every second.

_"What with this awkward atmosphere? Why is Natsume's face so close?! Kyaa! I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack!!!!"_

"W-w-w-w-wha- what...?" Mikan asked in a meek voice, her eyelids felt so heavy that she blinked twice as fast as anybody can. While Natsume noticed how she had reacted from his boldness found her even more adorable than she was before. How she has grown, yet her hazel eyes were still as beautiful as they were before.

Natsume then took a deep breath, then rested his forehead onto hers. He felt how warm she was, and so did she. Mikan was so caught in the trance that she all she could do was stay caught in his amber orbs, gazing at them dreamily.

Natsume then brought his lips near hers, almost touching, "What would you do... if I-"

"Isn't this a fine afternoon?" A sarcastic, yet monotonous voice came out of nowhere, making the lovestruck teens move away from each other as quick as the flash of lightning. Both faces were in deep shade of red.

"Never seen anybody do things like that 'round here now-a-days..." the voice carried on. With that said, Natsume and Mikan both froze in place. Although Mikan didn't quite get it, she knows one thing for sure. She knew fully well to who the voice belongs to.

Natsume then stood up and got his bag, not even paying attention to Mikan. He then paused for a minute, then he grab hold of Mikan's hand to help her up. When she was already up to her feet, he was till holding her hand. His face was still covered up by his long bangs and his back faced the stranger from before.

The air around the three felt intense. Mikan felt like she was being choked by a snake. It didn't feel right at all. She had to say something.

"Y-"

The gate then opened, showing a very irritated young girl in her special laboratory jacket.

"Ho-Hotaru?!" Mikan was baffled to see the girl get in the house before her. She was shocked indeed.

"Who else would I be? Barney?" the raven haired girl then looked around and saw a rare sight.

Who would have thought that Natsume and Mikan would be holding hands this soon? And that Ryoma would be there, licking his lollipop and having a death glare competition with Natsume?

Out of all people. And out of all the situations.

_"This is getting interesting..."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: SO?! You guys liked my extra special fluffly chapter?!

Been a long time since I typed! hehe, sorry for the wait people!


End file.
